


My Forever and Always

by Perfectly_Psychotic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfectly_Psychotic/pseuds/Perfectly_Psychotic
Summary: Derek doesn't have any self worth and he think he doesn't deserve happiness, but not only does he deserve happiness and deserve Stiles, he needs the kid as much as Stiles needs him.





	My Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this kinda quickly one night when I got a burst of writing inspiration and needed to get something down. I hope you like it, it made me happy to write again after a long time of writers block, so I hope it's satisfactory. :)  
> Enjoy!

Stiles stepped out of his house and looked around. The street was quiet and dark, save for the dim yellow streetlights that reflected off the water on the ground and made it glitter with specks of gold. A dog barked in the distance and Stiles sniffed in the sharp, cold air as he pulled the hood of his red jacket up around his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He didn't know where he was going he just knew that he needed to go somewhere.

Walking up his street, Stiles took in the fragile calm that was ever so slightly disrupted every time his feet would drag a little on the paved ground. He thought about Scott, who was probably working late on his online pre-courses for Veterinary school. Malia, who was probably asleep somewhere on a plane on her way to France. Lydia, whom he had just got off the phone with an hour earlier and who was probably asleep now like she said she would be.  
And Derek- Derek, the one who captivated his mind, had control over every part of his body, his alpha, his lover- the one who had pushed him away several nights before, telling him, "Stiles, you deserve someone better." He was probably asleep or up at the Hale house.  
And then it dawned on Stiles that the Hale house was exactly where his body was taking him, somewhere his mind would feel comfortable and safe. And maybe, if he thought right, Derek would be there too.

▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

When his feet came off the road and stepped into the damp leaves at the edge of the Hale property, ever muscle in his body stilled for a moment as he debated whether or not this was a good idea. Yet a second later he moved on, too tired and too committed to stop now.  
He worked his way through the forest and wound around the trees, travelling on a unseen path that only he knew, and one he knew well. The closer he got to the house, the warmer his body got, despite the chills that frequently raked his frame. It was a sign.

He knew long before he saw the black fur and red eyes that Derek was there.  
Upon stepping out of the treeline and onto the sodden lawn surrounding the house, Stiles stopped and pushed back his hood, looking at the creature before him. A large black wolf was sitting on the steps of the dilapidated porch and watching him, it's red eyes staring unblinking into his. He simply stood, and waited, and stared, knowing that Derek would get the hint.  
He wanted the wolf to come to him.

After a minute, the wolf raised its haunches and slowly approached Stiles until it was standing a foot in front of him, it's muzzle reaching his chin.

"I came to talk." The wolf blinked and gave him a nod. Stiles took a small breath and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Derek, I miss you. You're all I have, and I can't find anyone better." The sound of cracking bones could be heard for a moment and then in a blink the wolf had become a man, one who stood taller than Stiles and had light green eyes that held so much grief.

"I can't provide for you the way any other man could. You deserve someone who can give you a life and keep you satisfied."

Stiles scoffed. "You already do."

Derek looked down at the ground and sighed. "But am I enough?" The younger man pulled his hands out of his pockets and took Derek's face into his hands, waiting until their eyes met.

"You've always been enough." Derek closed his eyes and Stiles leaned forward to put their lips together, a spark of heat moving through their shivering bodies. "Promise you'll love me forever?" He asked in a whisper, not daring to pull away lest Derek take it as a chance to leave again.

"As long as you promise to stay." Stiles felt the shivers fade away as his body melted under the gaze of his gentle and passionate lover.

"Always." They kissed again and both knew in that moment that everything would be alright, that no matter what they would always have each other.  
That night, they lay together again in a warm embrace, their whispered promises and acts of love known only by the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
